uss_aleksey_krupnykfandomcom-20200214-history
5 of 6
|DOB = 25005.85}} Perhaps a bit quiet on the outside, nonetheless efficient in what he does, 5 of 6 '''has recently opened up more to fellow crewmembers about his personal life. He is currently a Chief Science Officer on board of . * '''Full Name: 5 of 6 * Race: Human / Borg * Date of Birth: 28th September * Place of Birth: * Age: 65 * Gender: Male * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 152 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Length of Hair: Short * Eye Color: Green * Skin Tone: Tanned * Birthmarks, Scars: None * Tattoos, Piercings & Body Modifications: **'Borg Implants' ***Retains 32% of his original Borg Implants, most are vital to his survival. ****Requires Borg Regeneration * Build: Tall, atlethic, slim * Composure: Calm and composed * Poses: Thoughtful * Taste in Clothing (when off duty): Comfortable * Shoes: Any comfortable * Voice: Soft, gentle * Handedness: Left * Quarters: Tightly ordered * Favorite Room: Science Department, Six Onward * Religion/Spiritual Devotion: None * Hobbies and Pastimes: * Likes: **Italian food **Anything scientific **Inquisitive people * Dislikes: **Dislikes * Ambitions and Goals: **Ambitions * Achievements in Life: **Achievements * Disappointments in Life: **Loss of his wife and two children - Causing him to withdraw and shut down everyone. He considers this loss even worse than his assimilation by the Borg. * Notable personality characteristics and quirks: ** Efficient ** Highly orderly ** Calm ** Thoughtful ** Analytic TBA *'Biological Parents & family': **'Mother': **'Father': **'Siblings': *'Spouse': Deceased *'Children': Deceased *'Other Notable Relationships': **'Sixes' ***' ' - Respects Captain Darkrider and sympathizes. They share much warmer relationship since Five has revealed his struggles with losing of his wife and two children. ***' ' - Renee and Five have been enjoying very warm relationship lately, spending a lot of their off-time together. ***' ' - The two of them are treating each other with respect, like brothers. ***' ' - Since K'Vel has given up Counselling, the two share much more warmer relationship with each other. **'Other members of ' ***' ' - Seven was first individual on board of the ship, which he has warmed up to, since her assignment under Science Department. He sees her akin his daughter and treats her often as such. ***' ' ***' ' ***' ' **'Other Starfleet Officers' *'Others': **List TBA TBA TBA TBA |} *'2345, 28th September -' Born *'2363 - 2367, August -' Starfleet Academy *'2367, 1st September -' Comissioned to USS BraveStar as an Ensign *'2371 -' Assigned to USS Goldenrod as Lieutenant *'2374 -' Loses his wife and two children in an accident *'2375, 5th November -' Assimilated by the Borg *'2383, 10th March -' Seven/Jan temporarily disconnected from the Collective, is sent to retrieve them with other Sixes *'2388, 4th May -' Liberated with other Sixes by Jennifer j'taH Firali *'2389 - 2393 -' Rehabilitation & Academy remedial courses *'2393, 31st August -' Assigned to USS Aleksey Krupnyk as Lieutenant *'2399 -' Promoted to Lt. Commander *'2409 -' Promoted to Commander Category:Characters